1. Technical Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device including a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate.
2. Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices includes a cell area in which memory cells are formed, and a peripheral area (a peri area) in which peripheral circuits for driving the memory cells are formed. While the memory cells are highly integrated in the cell area, the peripheral circuits are formed with a relatively large pitch in the peripheral area as compared with the memory cells in the cell area. Thus, the cell area has a height higher than the peripheral area after the process is completed.
In particular, semiconductor devices including an SOI substrate are fabricated using a process of sequentially forming a sacrificial layer and a first semiconductor layer on a semiconductor substrate through an epitaxial method.
However, in order to form the sacrificial layer in the certain region, the sacrificial layer is formed in the entire region and removed from the other region, for example, in the peripheral area. Therefore, there may be a step difference between the regions.